Otanjoubi Omedetou, Oreo!
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Sebentar lagi Timo ultah! Tapi Ichigo betul-betul lupa akan ke-ultahannya -?-. Lalu, Mayuri malah memberi ramuan gaje pada Timo sehingga ia harus menjadi "Michelle". Apa kah yang terjadi? OC inside! Collab with Lilium Lexazure! For Timoreo Luminosa!


**Ayayayay~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Mira~~ Kali ini Mira bikin Collab-Fic sama Lilicchi~ *nunjuk-nunjuk Lilium Lexazure***

**Oya, Fic ini ditujukan untuk Timo-kun a.k.a Timoreo Luminosa karena hari ini (30/04) dia ultah~ ENJOY YA, TIMO-KUUNNN! XDD**

**Tambahan lagii! Walaupun enggak kelihatan jelas, tapi menurut Mira Fic ini agak mengandung unsur Sho-ai—Sho-ai dalam hal persahabatan loh~ Ahahah~ XPP**

**Yak! Males banyak bacot! CEKIDOT DAH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy B'day, Oreo!**

**By: Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira**

**collab with**

**Lilium Lexazure**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Humor & Friendship.**

**Warning: Typo (s), OOC, AU, OC inside.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! #duar**

**.**

**.**

**A Dedication For Timoreo Luminosa**

**For His 12****th**** Birthday**

**Enjoy~~**

**.**

**.**

**~#~**

"_**Ohayooouuuu**_**!**" teriakan itu menggema di seantero Gotei 13. Teriakan yang pastinya bisa membuat encok Soutaichou kambuh (?).

Yah, lanjut saja. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang berteriak pagi-pagi begini? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Timoreo Luminosa! Shinigami setengah manusia yang nyentrik dan kadang… nggak jelas. Belum kenal Timoreo? Baik, coba kita lihat profilnya.

Timoreo Luminosa. Biasa dipanggil Timo atau Oreo (karena dia suka makan oreo). Shinigami setengah manusia yang direkrut Soutaichou untuk membantu divisi 4. **SANGAT MENGIDOLAKAN** Kaien Shiba. Sering bertengkar dengan Ichigo. Memiliki rambut hitam jabrik serta mata cokelat tua yang terbingkai kacamata hitam. Sifatnya kadang bisa menjengkelkan, Pe-De abis, gak jelas, tapi kadangkala dia bijaksana. Kalau sudah marah bisa jadi psycho. Benar-benar manusia yang unik. Bahkan membuat Mayuri tertarik menjadikan Timoreo sebagai kelinci percobaannya.

Back to the story…

"Berisik amat sih!" tegur Ichigo yang berjalan di sebelah Timo. Telinganya masih agak berdenging karena mendengar teriakan Timo tadi.

"Diem lu, dasar jeruk baka!" Timo malah meledek.

"Apa lu bilang? Dasar maniak oreo!" Ichigo nggak mau kalah.

Kali ini Timo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ichigo. Mendadak wajahnya malah berseri-seri. Benar kan, sifatnya nggak jelas? Dia bisa tiba-tiba bersikap ceria setelah marah-marah.

"Eh, Ichigo. Aku baru ingat," kata Timo tiba-tiba. Tuh kan, cara berbicaranya aja berbeda.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tanggal 30 April ulang tahunku!" seru Timo. "Berarti tinggal beberapa hari lagi!"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Gue kirain apa. Tapi gue bahkan hampir lupa ulang tahun lu kapan!"

"Yah, Ichigo nggak setia kawan nih…"

Ichigo melongo. Setia kawan? Sejak kapan Timo mendaulat menjadi temannya? _Perasaan dia tuh selalu berantem sama gue deh? Kapan gue jadi kawannya dia?_ pikir Ichigo. Memang anak ini aneh bin ajaib!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Some days later alias 3 hari kemudian alias 27 April...

"_**OHAYOU**_**, **_**MIN'NA**_**!~**" sapa Timo yang suaranya seakan teriak pake toa Masjid.

"Berisik!" balas Ichigo. Lagi-lagi dia, ampun deh!

"Lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Timo bermaksud menyindir.

"_**BAKA**_**!** Gue emang _diasingkan_ di sini kan!" tukas Ichigo.

"_Ohayou_, Timo," sapa Unohana-Taichou yang kebetulan numpang lewat (?).

"_Ohayou mou_, _Taichou_!" sapa Timo hormat.

"Oh ya, Kurosaki-_san_, apa maksudmu dengan kata _diasingkan_ itu?" tanya Unohana tersenyum 'manis'.

Ichigo keringat dingin, mukanya pucat pasi. "E-eh..., enggak..."

"Kalau begitu, tenanglah... Karena masih ada banyak pasien di sini yang sedang beristirahat..."

"Ha..._ha'i_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Timo dengan perasaan bahagia dan muka berseri-seri pergi ke divisi 12 karena dipanggil Mayuri.

"_Ohayou_, Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_~" sapanya ramah.

"Hooo~ Kau sudah datang, kelinci percobaanku~" kata Mayuri senang.

"Ahaha, aku datang 'kan hanya karena dipanggil," kata Timo polos. "Jadi kali ini apa?"

"Ini," kata Mayuri sembari menunjukkan kapsul merah-putih seperti bendera kebangsaan Indonesia (backsound: Indonesia Raya -?-).

"A...apa ini?" tanya Timo ragu-ragu.

"Minum sajalah!" pinta (baca: perntah) Mayuri.

"Ha..._ha'i_!" ujar Timo sambil memakan kapsul gaje itu. Timo! _Ganbatte_ ya! Semoga enggak masuk kuburan ya!

"Ah ya, kau kembali lagi saja besok untuk melihat hasilnya. Sepertinya kapsul ini baru berefek sekitar 10 jam," tambah Mayuri.

"Baik, _Taichou_~" sahut Timo. Dia meninggalkan divisi 12 dan kembali ke tempat Ichigo.

30 menit kemudian...

"Eh Ichigo," panggil Timo.

"Iya, apalagi oreo maniak?" balas Ichigo dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Kok gue ngerasa aneh ya?"

"Apaan sih?"

"Err~" Timo berpikir. "Kayaknya..." Dia lalu memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki (?). "Ada yang salah deh..."

"Apaaaan...?" Ichigo makin tidak sabar. Dia memperhatikan Timo. Lalu dia melongo.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Ichigo tiba-tiba tertawa. Sementara Timo cuma bisa cemberut.

"Seneng lu, gue berubah jadi cewek?" gerutu Timo. "Mana efeknya lebih cepat dari yang Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_ duga. Bahkan nggak sampai 1 jam!"

Yap, Timo berubah jadi cewek gara-gara kapsul gaje nan ajaib dari Mayuri tadi. Rambutnya memanjang. Wajahnya berubah jadi lebih imut dengan mata kecil khas cewek (plus bulu mata yang panjang!). Dan juga... ada... 'itunya.' Ehm, author nggak perlu jelasin kan? Pasti readers mengerti kok. Dan pastinya ini nggak menjurus ke rate M.

"Salah sendiri sih. Lu yang mau jadi kelinci percobaan," ujar Ichigo.

"Kan gue mau ngebantuin Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_."

"Lu terlalu baik tau!"

"Daripada Hichigo yang bersemayam di tubuh lu. Jahatnya minta ampun," sindir Timo.

"..."

Giliran Timo yang tertawa. "_Anyway_, daripada kita ledek-ledekan terus kayak begini... Lebih baik lu bantuin gue deh. Gimana gue mau bebas kalo dalam wujud cewek gini?"

Ichigo berpikir. "Hmm... Minta bantuan Urahara?" usul Ichigo.

"Nggak ah. Entar gue jadi makin gaje lagi."

"Tapi lu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Maksud lu?" Timo bingung.

"Maksud gue... Lu nggak bakal diusir sama orangtua lu kan...?" jelas Ichigo. "Orangtua lu kan nggak tahu kalau lu ini shinigami."

Timo menepuk jidatnya. "Astaganagaberkepalatiga! (?). Gue baru inget! Tentu aja gue bakal diusir, _baka_! Orangtua gue nggak bakal ngenalin gue!"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Gimana dong nih...?" Timo panik.

"Gue tahu! Minta bantuan Unohana-_Taichou_ aja!"

"Hah?"

"Yah, kan lu itu membantu divisi 4, masa sih Unohana-_Taichou_ nggak mau membantu lu?"

"Oh iya ya..." Timo mengangguk setuju.

Dan pada akhirnya, Timo mengakhiri perjalananya (?)—gomen!—maksudnya pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo dan pergi ke tempat Unohana.

Tok, tok!

"Masuk," kata Unohana ramah.

"Anoo, Unohana-_Taichou_, a...aku mau minta tolong," kata Timo dengan gaya yang agak-agak mirip cewek. Enggak percaya?

"He? Siapa kamu?"

_OOC sangat ya si Taichou!_ seru Timo dalam hati. Ia menghela napas. "Aku Timo, _Taichou_."

"Ooh...," kata Unohanta kecil. "EKH?" pekiknya. Aduhai, telminya engkau Taichou~ (author dapet deathsmile obralan dari Unohana)

"I...itu..., aku mau minta tolong agar Unohana-_Taichou_ dapat merubahku kembali menjadi...cowok."

"Tapi pertama-tama, kenapa kau bisa menjadi cewek?" tanya Unohana dengan gaya detektif (hah?).

"Gara...gara-gara ramuan Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_...," jelas Timo.

"Ramuan?"

"Ah, iya... Ramuan dalam kapsul yang tadi diberikan Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_... Karena... Aku kan jadi kelinci percobaannya Kurotsuchi-taichou...," ujar Timo ragu.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan ya?" Timo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lupa, _Taichou_..."

Ternyata Timo pikun, saudara-saudara!

"Kenapa kamu baru bilang sekarang?" Unohana mengeluarkan jurus deathsmile-nya lagi.

"Eh, ano..." Timo makin gugup gara-gara 'diinterogasi.'

"Hmm... Mengapa kamu tidak pergi ke divisi 12 lagi saja?"

Timo cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Kurotsuchi-taichou malah bakal senang kalau melihat percobaannya 'berhasil.' Lagipula..."

Tapi sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Unohana telah menarik Timo, 'menyeret'nya ke divisi 12.

"Tu-tunggu, Taichou!" jerit Timo.

Unohana hanya memberi deathglare murahan *ditimpuk Unohana* pada Timo yang membuat bulu kuduk Timo berdiri sampe mau copot *emang bisa?*.

**.**

**.**

**Divisi 12**

**.**

**.**

Tok, tok!

Pintu digetok dengan kasarnya oleh Unohana (OOC sangat! =w=').

Siiiiing...~ Tak ada jawaban.

Tok, tok!

Tangan Unohana mengulangi ketukannya (?).

Siiiiiiiiiiing...~ Masih hening. Jadi merinding, euy!

BRAK!

Unohana membuka pintuya dengan kasar. Timo—yang ceritanya diseret-seret Unohana (?)—sweatdrop melihat tingkah Taichou-nya.

Jger!

Unohana serasa disamber petir (wallpaper layar (?): Petir dan Hujan dan Awan -?-). Ia melihat _sesuatu tak terduga_. Apa itu? Mari kita lihat setelah yang satu ini! Awkwkwkwk! *Author digantung readers*

~Iklan~ *gaje banget*

Mau tau apa yang dilihat Unohana? *narik napas dalem-dalem* **MAYURI KUROTSUCHI DAN NEMU KUROTSUCHI TERKAPAR DI LANTAI DENGAN BUIH-BUIH ENGGAK JELAS DI MULUTNYAAA!** *jeh, lebay*

"**HWAAAAA~!**" teriak Timo histeris. Mirip banget sama cewek, euy!

"Timo, suaramu makin lama mirip cewek," kata Unohana OOC. Unohana, jahat amet sih lu, ada _Taichou _sama _Fukutaichou_ terkapar elu malah ngomongin suaranya Timo! *digebuk Unohana*

"Ekh? **Noooooooo~~**" Timo kembali berhisteris ria sambil bergaje ria pula. Ini juga satu! Ada _Taichou_ sama _Fukutaichou_ terkapar masih meduliin suaranya. Enggak apalah jadi cewek, sekali-kali gitu! *seenaknya*

Lagi-lagi Unohana memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Timo. "Lebih baik kamu periksa keadaan mereka," ucap Unohana serius.

"Eh, ah, ba-baik, _Taichou_..." Timo mulai ketularan Azis Gagap (?). Dia langsung memeriksa keadaan kedua _Taichou_ dan _Fukutaichou_ tersebut.

"Ini virus karma, _Taichou_. Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_ kualat karena ngasih ramuan gaje itu," komentar Timo malas.

"Timoreo Luminosa..." Unohana tersenyum 'ramah,' membuat Timo gugup lagi, "ini jelas-jelas bukan virus karma atau kebetulan."

"Lalu virus apa,_ Taichou_?" tanya Timo polos. Raut mukanya terlihat kebingungan. Tampangnya jadi asli miriiippp sama cewek. Oke, author ditendang gara-gara gak penting.

"Pasti ada yang menyerang mereka!"

"Hah?"

"Ya! Kelihatannya sih...virus...XTPA," kata Unohana. Timo cengok. 'Emangnya ATPX yang Di _Meitantei Konan_ ciptaan Aoyama Gosho?' serunya dalam hati.

"X...XPTA?" pekiknya.

Unohana mengangguk. "Virus ini virus lama, virus yang telah hilang dari data... Kalau tidak salah, virus ini..."

"Apa, _Taichou_?" tanya Timo tiba-tiba khawatir. Halaaah! _Taichou_ 'sedeng' bin 'abnormal' itu ngapain dipeduliin! Makai make-up juga kayak Badut Ancol nyasar di Segitiga Bermuda *dihajar Duo Kurotsuchi(?)*.

"virus yang mematikan...," lanjutnya.

"**UAPAAAAAAAA?** Berarti, kalau dia mati..." Timo serasa disamber petir, "**AKU AKAN JADI CEWEK SELAMANYAAA! NOOOOO!**" seru Timo keras.

Kalau kayak gitu makin mirip cewek loh, Tim~ _Kawaii_~ *jgeerr!*

"Timo..." Unohana men-deathsmile Timo, "tenang, yaaa...~"

"Haa...haa...ha...i...," kata Timo sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Taichou, apa virus ini ada obatnya?"

"Errr..., seingatku... tidak..."

"_**NANI**_**?** Tamatlah riwatakuuu~"

"Tapi saya akan berusaha, Timo! Tenanglah!" kata Unohana tersenyum...manis...

"Uh, arigatou, Taichou..." Timo netral lagi. Kegajeannya hilang ditelan Bumi(?).

"Tapi..." Unohana berpikir. "kalau kamu belum berubah kembali menjadi cowok, kamu harus berpura-pura jadi cewek dulu!"

"Lho, kok?"

"Mungkin ada musuh yang mengincar _Gotei 13_, lalu Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_ ingin menyelamatkanmu dengan cara mengubahmu jadi cewek!" Unohana menganalisis ala Sherlock Holmes punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"_Nani_?"

"Tapi itu belum pasti, Timo. Dan itulah tugasmu untuk menyelidikinya!" Unohana menepuk pundak Timo. "Tenang saja! Kan ada Kurosaki!"

'Aduh! Si Taichou ini~ Kenapa bawa-bawa nama si jeruk nyasar segala?' rutuk Timo dalam hati.

"Tapi, _Taichou_... Masalahnya, nggak mungkin kan aku keluar dengan tampang begini? Untung saja tadi nggak ada yang melihatku. Semua yang ada di _Gotei 13_ bisa-bisa mengira aku ini Arrancar atau apalah!" jelas Timo panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. _Gomen_, itu rumus volume balok.

"Makanya, Timo. Kamu harus menjadi cewek! Sekalian saja kamu memakai nama cewek!" saran Unohana.

"Hmmm... Apa yaa... Michelle sajalah...," kata Timo seenaknya. Michelle? Kuambil dari nama Michael! *seenaknya*

"Bagus juga...," komentar Unohana. 'Ba-bagus?' pekik Timo dalam hati.

"Hahaha, _arigatou_," kata Timo pura-pura berterima kasih. Ckckck, Timo, Timo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuaaah, siapa ini?" komentar seorang shinigami perempuan di divisi 4 begitu melihat kedatangan Tim—Michelle.

"Cantik!" komentar Hanataro polos.

"Kawaii~" Kalau ini komentar Author *jduak*.

Tim—Michelle hanya menanggapi komentar-komentar itu dengan senyuman.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba. Siapa dia? Dia adalaaahh...

***jeng, jeng***

RENJI ABARAI! *whuaaatt?*

"Ren—Abarai-_Fukutaichou_, namaku Michelle Luminosa, adik dari Timoreo Luminosa, _yoroshiku_," sapa Michelle 'sok sopan'.

"Ahahaha, panggil aku Renji saja!" kata Renji sambil tersenyum kecil. Jatuh cinta lu? Dia cowok loh! Hati-hati aja ya! *duar*

"Err, i-iya, Renji..." lagi-lagi Timo jadi gagap. Hati-hati, kayaknya virus yaoi mulai menyergap nih! *_Author_ dijitak*

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong Timo sendiri kemana?" tanya Hanataro.

"Eh, Timo... Timo... tiba-tiba keserempet mobil terus dia dirawat di rumah sakit," bohong Michelle cepat.

"Oh... Tapi kamu shinigami juga kan?"

Michelle mengangguk. Diam-diam dia tertawa dalam hati (?). Ternyata mereka semua tertipu! Karena itu _don't judge a book by it's cover_! *author malah ngasih nasihat*

"Oya, tapi aku bingung... kalu si Timo kesrempet, kenapa gak bawa sini aja?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Deg!

Jantung Ti—Michelle seakan mau lepas. Ini dia nih, si biang kerok sialan. "Kurosaki...," katanya geram.

"Apa lu manggil-manggil, nge-_fans_?" tanya Ichigo bermaksud...mengejek.

"Kuso! Dasar jabrik! Kepala duren!" serunya kasar. Ia segera ngacir dari sono. Sabar ya, Cing...

"Kata-kata Ichigo benar juga ya," kata Renji meng'iya'kan perkataan Ichigo.

_Huwaaa! Kok pada membela Kurosaki Jeruk Perut sialan itu siiih~?_

Tim—eh salah lagi—Michelle memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Ichigo. Yang dipelototi malah senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Timo itu takut bakal disuntik," Michelle menjawab. Memang benar kok, dia takut disuntik! *duar*

"Yaelah, di dunia manusia juga bakal disuntik kan!" seru Ichigo sok tau, karena emang dia tau! *jduak*

"Hng... I-iya sih...," kata Michelle ragu-ragu. "Ta-tapi 'kan...

"Tapi apa? Hm?"

_Kusooo! Aku kehabisan kata-kata!_ seru Timo dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi... menurutku di sana ia lebih tentram (?) karena tak bertemu dengan anak aneh sepertimu!" seru Michelle yang sifatnya langsung berubah drastis dari 'tergagap' menjadi 'bete'.

Ichigo langsung memberikan _deathglare_. Tapi Michelle malah melotot balik.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Ichigo berdehem, "bajumu itu kebesaran banget sih!"

(A/N: Ichigo malah ngomentarin baju!)

"_Nani_?" Michelle memperhatikan dirinya. Lagi-lagi dia baru sadar. Dalam wujudnya sebagai Michelle, tubuhnya jadi kurus—hampir mirip model-model di catwalk (?). Padahal, dalam wujudnya sebagai Timo, dia itu gendut dan chubby-chubby gitu deh.

_Gawat! Gue buru-buru, jadi lupa ganti baju! Ah tapi biar aja deh! _pikir Michelle. _Ini lagi si jeruk nyasar! Bikin gue repot!_

"Err... Ini bajunya Timo. Aku pinjam sebentar," sahut Michelle sambil tersenyum ramah (baca: terpaksa). "Ah ya, aku permisi ke toilet dulu."

_Awas lu jeruk nyasar!_ batin Michelle sambil melotot lagi ke arah Ichigo.

Dalam 10 detik dia sudah bershunpo meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tersenyum mengejek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huff... Akhirnya selesai juga..." ujar Michelle lega.

Michelle sudah mengubah penampilannya agar lebih mirip cewek. Rambutnya yang panjang sekarang sudah dikuncir dua. Kacamatanya tetap dipakai, karena matanya memang minus. Dan dengan nekad dia menggunting-gunting bajunya agar mirip model baju cewek. Seragam shinigaminya itu kini berupa terusan selutut.

"Lu lebih bagus kayak gitu," tiba-tiba suara Ichigo terdengar di belakang Michelle.

"Jeruk _baka_?" Michelle berbalik. "Sejak kapan lu di sini?"

"Sejak..." Ichigo pura-pura berpikir. "Sejak lu ada di toilet!"

"Jeh..." Ti—Michelle hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa...," kata Michelle datar—lagi. "Udah ye, ane masih ada kerjaan." Timo meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih ternganga karena perubahan sifat Timo a.k.a Michelle. _Apa-apaan tuh anak! _gerutu Ichigo. Cing, lu tuh kayak orang baru ditolak aja! Udah relain aja, Tim—Michelle memang enggak cocok buat kao! (Ichi: SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA SAMA DIA? OGAH!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya...

"Ohayou, Mi!" sapa Renji sambil tersipu-sipu pagi itu.

"Ng? Ohayou mou, Aba—Renji-kun!" sapa Michelle sopan (sopan dari Jerman?). Lalu Michelle berpikir, _tadi si Kepala Nanas memanggilku Mi... dikira aku Mie Ayam? _(komentar Author: Itu beda lagiiiii!)

"Si Timo apa kabar?" tanya Renji.

"Entahlah... Katanya sih udah balik ke rumah," jawab Michelle malas.

"Terus? Kok enggak balik ke sini?" tanya Renji. Nah lo! Senjata minum Nona! (Readers: _Hello_? Ada juga Senjata makan Tuan!)

"Katanya dia lagi enggak mau ketemu Ichigo..." Lagi-lagi Michelle menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hoo... Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Renji meninggalkan Michelle.

_Pergi sono!_ seru Michelle dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ti—eh Michelle (lagi-lagi author lupa) melihat tanggal di kalender. "Dua hari lagi ulang tahunku... Tapi gimana nih, masa aku masih berwujud cewek begini?"

"Oreo maniak!" lagi-lagi suara Ichigo berhasil membuat Michelle kaget.

"Apaan sih?"

"Kapan lu berubah lagi jadi cowok?"

"Hah? Suka-suka gue. Emang napa?" balas Michelle cuek.

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih. Cuma..." Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kelihatannya Renji suka sama lu deh."

"Haaaaahh? Renji nanas merah itu suka sama gue? Gak salah lo jeruk nyasaaaaarrrrr?" muka Michelle memerah saking malu dan kagetnya.

"Iya! Sikap dia tuh rada berubah gitu! Dikit-dikit dia nanyain lu! Atau nggak nanyain lu sebagai Timo!" jawab Ichigo.

"Bodo amat lah! Yang penting gue pingin cepetan balik ke wujud asal gue..." Michelle menunduk. "Dua hari lagi ulang tahun gue."

"Siapa juga yang peduli ulang tahun lu!" ejek Ichigo.

"Jeruk _baka_~ _Baka_, _baka_, _BAKA_! Kalau emang gak peduli ya udah! Sono keluar! Ini kamar gue, jadi lu gak perlu ada di sini!" seru Timo asem (heh? Bukannya pedas?).

"Lhaaa~? Gue udah baik-baik mau nge_jenguk_ lu, eh lu-nya malah ngusir! Ya udah, pokoknya jangan ganggu gue lagi!"

Michelle tak merespon. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sementara Ichigo _Baka-ouji_ Kepala Duren? *apa itu?* Membanting pintu kamar Michelle (yang sebenarnya kamar Timo) dengan kasarnya. Ckckck...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruk!

Michelle membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia kelelahan—gimana enggak? Dia habis _disuruh masak_ sama Unohana, karena semua beranggapan dia cewek, tapi..., Michelle memang enggak jago masak, tapi atas _ancaman_ Unohana, Michelle masak juga. Terus ada lagi—si Renji! Pura-pura sakit cuman buat ketemu Michelle—dan pada akhirnya? Mereka adu bacot. Hahaha... Ia juga _diperbudaki_ oleh anggota-anggota divisi 11 yang mabuk-mabuk. Ngerti maksudnya 'kan? Lalu... yah, banyak hal terjadi di 2 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

29 April... Satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Timo alias Michelle...

"Mi-_chan_!"

Michelle yang sedang memasak langsung memasang tampang jutek ala ibu tiri di dalam sinetron yang judesnya minta ampun. 'Siapa lagi tuh? Kayaknya suara anak-anak...'

Michelle menoleh dan ternyata itu... si kembar Sougyo No Kotowari.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" tanya Michelle. Masih dalam tampang jutek.

"Jalan-jalan, Mi-_chan_!" salah satu menjawab.

"Uki-_chan_ lagi kambuh makanya kita berdua jalan-jalan," sahut yang satunya.

"Iya~ Bosen sih!"

Michelle dengan serta merta menjitak kepala keduanya. "Kalian ini! Ukitake-_Taichou_ lagi sakit bukannya ditemani malah ditinggal!"

"Aduh..." keduanya meringis.

Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide. "Atau kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Michelle.

"Iya deh! Kita bantuin Mi-_chan_!"

Michelle menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka. "Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu di semua divisi, apa itu virus XTPA," dia tersenyum, "Kalau kalian nggak berhasil menemukannya, nggak apa-apa sih."

"Hmm... Baik, kita bantuin Mi-_chan_!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Oh ya... Tolong jangan kasih tahu siapapun tentang ini. Kita main rahasia-rahasiaan, oke?" Michelle mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Diulurkannya jari kelingking kanannya, "Janji?"

"Janji!" si kembar menautkan jari kelingking mereka bertiga.

Keduanya lalu melesat pergi.

_Hehehe, sekali-sekali minta bantuan mereka ah. Mereka kan anak-anak, pasti nggak bakal dicurigain, _pikir Michelle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dugaan Michelle sebenarnya salah—salah BESAAAR~~ Gak percaya?

Komentar para Shinigami: (saat si kembar menanyakan tentang virus XTPA)

"Untuk apa kalian menanyakan itu?" via Nanao.

"Apa? Virus langka itu? Itu sih, data rahasia..." via Omaeda.

"Jangan berani kalian menanyakan itu!" via Soifon.

"Aye, aye~ Saya ndak tau~" via Yumichika.

"Apa dah(?)..." via Ikkaku.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kurotsuchi-_Taichou_..." via Byakuya. Ini orang bego, telmi ato enggak pernah baca koran Kompas? *gak nyambung*

"Ahahahaha! Aku enggak tau!" via Renji. Bangga lu?

"Cari aja di _Google_." via Rukia. WOOII! Di sono emang ada sinyal!

"Di perpustakaan pasti ada~" via Kyoraku.

"Entah..." via Izuru.

"Hah? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menanyakan itu! Keluar kalian!" via _Soutaichou_. Gak jelas banget sih lu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huuuffttt..." Si kembar Sougyo no Kotowari menghela napas. "Enggak ada yang tau—mana semuanya memandang curiga pula...," ucap yang satu.

"Iya," balas yang satunya.

"Hweeee~~" rengek keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Michelle ungu saking bingung dan kesalnya. Sougyo No Kotowari telah mendatangi kamarnya, dan Michelle sudah mendengar keterangan dari mereka.

_Kesimpulan: mereka masih terlalu kecil. Mestinya aku nggak memberi tugas seberat itu ya,_ Michelle berpikir-pikir lagi. Michelle memang plin-plan. Ckckckck... kasihan Sougyo No Kotowari.

"Kalian jangan nangis dong," bujuk Michelle.

"Hweee~~" Michelle hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh si kembar.

"Hmmm... Begini saja, kalian boleh cubit Mi-chan deh biar adil!"

Kali ini Michelle kehabisan ide. Dia sama sekali nggak jago menenangkan anak-anak.

Salah satu diantara si kembar malah bertanya, tentunya masih dengan mata setengah berkaca-kaca, "Mi-_chan_ sebenarnya mau ngapain sih?"

"Iyaa~ Kok Mi-_chan _nanya-nanya tentang virus sih?" sambung yang lain.

_Aduh! Anak-anak ini~~_ Michelle geregetan jadinya. Kalau dijawab, salah. Kalau tidak dijawab, mereka nanti nangis lagi. Padahal seluruh Soul Society tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui ini, kecuali Unohana dan Ichigo. Unohana sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun. Ichigo juga.

Michelle jadi kurang yakin. Apakah si kembar ini dapat menyimpan rahasia yang lebih besar?

"Oi!"

Pintu kamar Michelle terbuka. Ichigo berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya serius.

"Apa lagi jeruk nyasar?" gerutu Michelle. Satu masalah belum selesai, muncul masalah lain.

"Gue udah tahu. Katanya si Sougyo No Kotowari bertanya ke seluruh divisi tentang virus itu. Lu beneran nyuruh mereka?" suara Ichigo berubah ketus.

"Habis mau gimana lagi..."

"Tapi itu bahaya!" Ichigo membentak lagi, "Lagipula mereka itu masih anak-anak. Nggak sepantasnya lu nyuruh-nyuruh mereka."

"Makanya lu bantuin gue, jeruk nyasar!" Michelle ikut-ikutan marah.

"Gue udah bantuin! Lu aja yang nggak sabar! Lu kira gampang apa nyari informasi tentang virus XTPA itu?" Ichigo meraih sesuatu dari kantung pakaiannya. Beberapa lembar kertas kumal yang dijilid menjadi satu.

Dengan kesal, Ichigo melemparkan kertas itu ke arah Michelle—yang langsung menangkapnya dengan gugup.

"Gue udah cari sejak tadi pagi. Gue nggak mau _Gotei 13_ jadi rusuh gara-gara lu. Gue juga nggak mau ngeliat lu dan Renji adu bacot kayak kemarin. Gue nggak mau semua yang ada di sini curiga sama lu. Karena lu kan juga manusia, sama seperti gue. Kalau mereka curiga sama lu, mungkin mereka juga bakal curiga sama gue!" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

Michelle cuma melongo. Si kembar ikut-ikutan melongo.

"Makasih..." Michelle tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Lu temen gue juga, jadi gue harus bantuin lu," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Michelle tercengang mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. _'Temen gue' katanya? Astagaaa~~ gue gak salah denger kan!_ tanya Michelle pada diri sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong... apa ini?" tanya Michelle. Telmi luuu!

_Gubraaakkk! Telmi banget nih anak satu!_ seru si kembar + Ichigo daam hati.

"Itu data-data tentang XPTA taok!" seru Ichigo mulai naik darah. Sabar, sabar... ^^"

"Oohh~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya...

Timo versi Michelle masih saja membacanya—buku tentang virus XPTA. Buku itu ada 150 halaman, sedangkan ia baru baca 45 halaman... _Ganbatte_, Mang...~

"Huaaaammm..." Michelle menguap lebar.

Tok, tok...

"Ma~suuk~" kata Michelle lemas.

"Sudah baca ampe mana?" tanya orang yang di luar-Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Baru halaman 45," kata Michelle dengan muka yang...ngantuk berat...

"Sini gantian, kamu tidur aja sono!" pinta (baca: perintah) Ichigo.

"Kamu gak ngantuk apa?"

"Enggak lah... Lagipula, aku baru bangun."

"_**NANI**_**? BARU BANGUN?**"

"Iyyo, makanya kamu tidur aja sonooo~~"

"Iya deh, iyaaa~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya...

Michelle melongo begitu melihatnya di depan cermin. **IA KEMBALI MENJADI COWOK!** HIP-HIP...yaaah~~ Padahal Michelle kan kawaii~ Beda denga Timo yang aneh...*plakplekplakplok*

"Gue kok bisa jadi cowok lagi?" Timo terheran-heran.

"Huahmm~ Berarti gue lebih pinter dari Mayuri! Hahaha!"

terdengar suara tawa Ichigo. Dia sedang duduk di depan meja Timo dengan wajah kusut tanda begadang. Ckckck...

"Ichigo? Gimana caranya lu ngubah gue jadi cowok lagi?" tanya Timo heran.

Ichigo membalik-balik kertas kumal yang ia pegang itu. "Liat halaman 149. Virus XPTA menyerang shinigami yang suka marah (?). Dan virus itu bisa masuk lewat udara."

"Terus?" Timo malah jadi bingung.

"Mayuri tuh kan pemarah, dan soal elu jadi cowok lagi..."

"Ayolah~ Kasih tauuu~~" pinta Timo.

"Aku nyogok Mayuri pake _sesuatu_ buat bikinin penawar buat elu," katanya.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Timo bingung.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui lah!" seru Ichigo.

"Oh, ya udah..."

"Oya, Timo...," panggil Ichigo. "sini deh..."

"Apa?" Timo berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Timo dan berucap, "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Oreo-_chan_! (?)"

Timo terkejut. _Oreo-_chan? _Emangnya gue biskuit oreo beneran?_ pikirnya.

Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah, "Arigatou jeruk nyasar."

"Lu masih manggil gue jeruk nyasar?" protes Ichigo.

"Abis lu juga manggil gue Oreo-_chan_," kilah Timo.

"Iya deh, biar adil kan?"

"Haha, tapi gue tulus kok. Gue beneran berterima kasih banget sama lu, Ichigo. Lu emang temen yang baik."

"Hah?" Ichigo heran.

Tiba-tiba...

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar Timo terbuka dan muncul lah... Abarai Renji! Timo langsung salah tingkah di tempat. Mana baju yang dipakainya masih baju cewek lagi!

"Renji?"

"Jadi... jadi... Michelle itu kamuu?" seru Renji terengah-engah.

"Ups!" Ichigo dan Timo saling berpandangan. Ternyata shinigami pemilik Zabimaru itu menguping pembicaraan mereka!

"Ahahaha! Aku sudah menduganya!" seru Renji kencang, tawanya meledak.

TimIchi *?* cengo', perasaan tadi ia yang cengo' deh... Ckckck... Nanas, oreo, dan jeruk sama-sama aneh ya... *duakh*

"Oya, kita pergi dulu ya!" pamit Ichigo dan Renji.

"He-hei, tunggu!" cegah Timo. Tapi NaJer *nanas jeruk, kekeke* langsung ber_Shunpo _jauh-jauh.

"Errgh! Mereka berdua cepat sekali sih!" gerutu Timo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain... *maksud?*

"Yay! Jadi!" teriak seorang cewek berambut orange tua panjang.

"Aahh—apa itu, Inoue?" tanya sahabat karibnya yang _bisa dikatakan_ cebol.

"Kue!" seru Inoue tersenyum manis. Semua yang ada di situ—Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Sougyo no Kotowari, Ukitake, Unohana, dll—langsung keringat dingin, kecuali Rangiku.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kayaknya... en...enak...," kata Rukia ragu.

"I-iya... Timo-_kun_ pasti su...ka...," tambah Uryuu.

"Kau mem...buat...nya pa..pakai apa saja, Inoue...?" tanya Omaeda *muncul dari mana lu?*.

"Hmm... Untuk adonannya karena tepung terigu lagi mahal, aku pakai tepung beras, terus... gulaku habis, aku pakai brown sugar, garam, sirop, kacang, agar-agar, wortel, kentang, dan... tahu!" jelas Inoue panjang (kali) lebar (kali) tinggi (kali) sepertiga *rumus limas kali ya?*.

"O...ohh...," kata Ichigo gugup. _Waduh, GAK AMAN ITU! _pikirnya.

"Lalu luarnya aku pakai creamer buat kopi, lalu kasih whip cream terus kasih oreo di luarnya!"

_Oreo-nya mending... creamer! _pekik Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kasih ke Timo!" seru Rangiku semangat.

"He-hei! Rukia! Bagaimana ini!" bisik Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tenang!" seru Rukia. "Aku sudah menyiapkan cadangannya kok!"

"Cadangan?"

"Yoi! Cadangan kue! Jadi, nanti aku mengalihkan perhatian Matsumoto-_Fukutaichou_ dan Inoue, lalu Renji akan menukar kuenya!"

"Wahahaha! Ide bagus!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ren, cepetan dikit dong!" keluh Ichigo.

"Sabaarr, gue bingung kuenya yang mana!"

Renji mengaduk-ngaduk lemari tempat persembunyian kue cadangan itu.

"Yang jelas pasti ada oreo-nya!"

_Eh iya, ya. Bener juga si jeruk nyasar,_ pikir Renji.

"Pasti yang ini!" Renji menarik sebuah kotak bening. Di dalamnya terdapat kue yang mirip dengan kue buatan Inoue.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu ngasih kado apa buat Timo, Ren?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue ngasih oreo rasa pisang," Renji nyengir, "buatan Zabimaru."

"Lu sendiri ngasi apa?" tanya Renji kemudian.

"Ohoho... Rahasia!" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Hee? Ayolah..., jangan buat aku penasaran~"

"_Ora iso_~"

Luruihlah jalan, payakumbuah  
>Babelok jalan, kayu jati<br>Dimaati indak karusuah  
>ayam deh lapeh, ai ai<br>Ayam den lapeh...

Mandaki jalan, padangsingkek  
>Basimpang jalan, kabiaro<br>Dimaati indak kamaupek  
>Awak taki cuang, ai ai<br>Ayam den lapeh

Hape Ichigo berdering. Renji cekikikan mendengar Ringtone-nya.

"Ha-halo?"

_Hei! Baka Orange! Udahan belum! Inoue dan Rangiku maksa kembali nih!_ seru Rukia kasar.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_...~" Ichigo menutup teleponnya. "Renji, ayo kembali!"

"Iyyo, Bang...~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kuso_! Pada kemana semua, sih?" Timo menggerutu. Seluruh penghuni _Gotei 13_ bagaikan hilang ditelan langit (?). Begitu juga teman-temannya. Jelaslah, mereka kan lagi menyiapkan kejutan buat Timo~

Ampar-ampar pisang. Pisangku belum masak. Masak bigi dihurung bari-bari...

Ternyata itu ringtone hape Timo, saudara-saudara sekalian. Hmm~

"Halo?"

_Halo Timo!_ suara Zabimaru yang terdengar (?).

"Kalian? Emang zanpakutou punya hape ya?" tanya Timo polos.

_Ya nggaklah! Ini hapenya si jeruk nyasar!_

"O-ooh... Betul juga ya...," jawab Timo agak telmi.

_Cepat datang ke tempat kami ya!_

Setelah itu hubungan diputus secara sepihak.

"Ke tempat mereka? Gue aja gak tau mereka di mana!" Timo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Apa mereka ada di Divisi 6?"

Timo mencoba pergi ke divisi 6.

Siiiiing...

Suasana divisi 6 SANGAT HENING! Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, SAMA SEKALI! *jger*

"_Hell to the low_, _**HELLO**_?"

Siiiiiingg...

"Anybody? **WOOOIII~~!**"

Siiiiiingg~~... Sing sing so~~ *Author malah nyanyi*

"Ergh! _Kuso_! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!" ucapnya geram.

Kelakuan si kucing garong

Mentang-mentang anak Ba'im Wong

Dipukulin sampe monyong

Matinya bolong

Terdengar Ringtone di Hape Timo. Dan tau gak sodara-sodara, **ITU SUARA TIMO SENDIRI LHO!** Ayee~~ Memalukaan~ *biasa aja sih*

"Hallo?"

_Ini gue._

"Si-siapa?"

_Hyourinmaru._

"Hah? Lu punya Hape?"

_Punya dong! Gue gitu loh!_

"Pantes nomer gak dikenal. Eh, btw, lu di mana?"

Di 'sini'... Dateng aja ya, ke 'sini'~~

"Di—"

Tuuut, tuut... Pembicaraan pun terpotong. _Apa di divisi 10 ya? _pikir Timo.

Dengan semangat tahun 2011 (?) Timo bershunpo ke Divisi 10.

Sesampainya di divisi 10...

"Brr! Dingin amat di sini!" Timo mengigil.

Dia melihat setumpuk kertas di atas meja Hitsugaya. "Egh, cuma ada _paperworknya_ si _Taichou _Naga Es."

Sekali lagi handphone Timo berbunyi.

Kelakuan si kucing garong

Mentang-mentang anak Ba'im Wong

Dipukulin sampe monyong

Matinya bolong

"Halo?"

_Timo_cchi

"Suzu-_chan_?" Dengan seenaknya Timo memanggil nama Suzumebachi.

_Cepat datang ke sini yah! Kalo nggak kusengat nih!_ Suzumebachi mengancam.

"Tunggu du—"

Tut, tut...

Telepon terputus.

"Gue jadi main kejar-kejaran sama mereka nih," keluh Timo.

Dengan amat-teramat sangat terpaksa, Timo pergi ke divisi 2.

"Hello~?" panggil Timo dengan gaya ala cewek.

"Timo? Lagi apa kamu di sini?" tanya Soifon ketus.

"Lagi nyari Suzumebachi," jawan Timo sok sopan. "Suzumenachi mana?"

"Enggak peduli," kata Soifon cuek angsa *cuek bebek udah boseen~~ XPP*.

"Yaaaahhh...~" rengek Timo. _KAMISAMA! HELEEPPP MEEE!_

"Berisik!" Soifon menjitak kepala Timo.

"Soifon-_Taichou_ jahat~" Timo memberengut.

"Biarin!" Soifon tetap judes.

_Daripada makin dimarahin, gue kabur aja ah,_ pikir Timo sambil ber_Shunpo_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelakuan si kucing garong

Mentang-mentang anak Ba'im

Wong

Dipukulin sampe monyong

Matinya bolong

Ringtone jelek (?) itu terdengar lagi. Ckckck, Timo. Kamu kok milih ringtone itu sih? *plakplak*

"Halo?"

_... _Tidak ada jawaban.

"Siapa nih?"

_..._

"Jangan-jangan Minazuki ya?" tebak Timo. (A/N: Minazuki pernah bicara gak sih? Seingat author kayaknya nggak deh).

_..._

"Grr~" Timo segera mematikan teleponnya. Sabar atuh, Mang! Jangan marah dulu, euy~

"Mending gue ke Divisi 4 aja deh. Siapa tahu ada orang di sana."

Timo melesat dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam (?) menuju ke Divisi 4.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Unohana_-Taichou_?" Timo mengedarkan pandangannya ke Divisi 4 yang sepi.

"Bah! Capek ati gue, dari tadi cuma ada Soifon-_Taichou_," keluh Timo, "yang lain ilang semua... Toushiro, si jeruk nyasar, Renji..."

"Bukan Toushiro! Hitsu—" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan samar-samar.

Timo mengerutkan dahi, "Eh~ Kayak suara si _Taichou _Naga Es deh... Tapi masa dia ada di divisi 4 sih?"

_Tauk ahh... _pikir Timo masa' bodo.

Tiba-tiba ada telepon—LAGI!

"Hai~~" sapa Timo sok imut.

_Yo, Timo! Ke sini yah! Bye! _seru suara di telepon.

"Heh? Tunggu! HAINEKOOOO~~!"

Tuuttt, tuuuutt... Hape keburu dimatiin. Hal tak terduga pun juga terjadi. Apa? Masa' gak tau? LOWBAAATTTT! T^T

"Ha—**HAPEKUUU! JANGAN LOWBAATTT! NOOO~~**" Timo merengek-rengek gak jelas di depan kamar tempat dirawatnya Ichigo. Ia tak sengaja kejedok pintu kamar itu—dan kamarnya terbuka.

**BRUK! **

Timo ambruk gara-gara kejedot pintu itu. "Aw aw aw..." Timo mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. _Kok gelap ya?_

_Jangan-jangan Ichigo mau ngerjain gue nih!_ Timo mulai berpikir yang nggak-nggak.

Dia mencoba mencari saklar lampu, tapi nggak ketemu juga. Ya jelas dong, kan gelap gitu loh~ Wakakakak! *author ketawa gaje*

"Mending pake ini deh!" Timo mengeluarkan zanpakutounya-yang berbentuk lentera berwarna putih, namanya Lanterne.

"_Lanterne blanche_, _sortez votre lumière_!" Ckckck, ternyata Timo jago bahasa Perancis juga ya. Sampai-sampai _release command zanpakutou_nya pun bahasa Perancis *gak penting*.

Lentera putih itu mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan. Tapi tidak lama, cahaya dari lentera tersebut redup dan mati.

"Ck! _Kuso_! Kenapa mati segala sih!" gerutu Timo kesal.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedua matanya ditutup oleh seseorang. Ruangannya sudah gelap, ditambah matanya ditutup.

"Siaapaa iniii?" Timo malah berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Ini aku! Suzumebachi!"

"Hah?"

"Kok malah 'hah' sih? Lihat dulu dong!"

Suzumebachi melepaskan kedua tangannya. Timo perlahan-lahan membuka mata, dan...

Tadaaa~~

Semua teman-temannya sudah berada di sana. Termasuk para anggota Gotei 13. Yah, except Soifon dan Byakuya~ Hehehe... (?)

Dan di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah kue besar. Yap, kue yang mirip dengan buatan Orihime tadi, tapi sudah ditukar oleh Renji.

Komentar Timo: "Aahh... Arigatou, Rukicchi..."

"Met ultah ya, Tim~~" via Uryuu.

Komentar: "Ahahaha~ Iya~~"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" teriak Inoue dan Rangiku sembari memberi kue mereka. Timo langsut pucat pasi. Lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Timo, "Tenang, itu kue buatan yang sudah ditukar kok. Dengar-dengar buatan Soifon."

Komentar: 'So-SOIFON-TAICHOU?'

"TANJOUBIIIII~~" via kedua Author.

Komentar: "Ahahaha... arigatou, EKH? Selin-chan? Abi-chan?" *gaya enggak jelas*

Kedua Author langsung keburu ngacir. *Readers: jahat amet.*

Backstage...

"**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TIMO-KUUUN~~ WISH YOU ALL THE BEST, WE'RE WAITING FOR YA!**"

**~*~*OWARI*~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake Gaje:**

"Oreo pisang?" Timo menatap hadiah dari Renji dengan heran.

"Iya tuh, aneh-aneh aja si Renji." sahut Ichigo.

"Gue cobain satu ah," Timo mengambil satu buah biskuit itu dan mengigitnya.

GLEK!

Ekspresi Timo shock.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Dia langsung tersedak.

"Eh, kenapa Tim? Rasanya kagak enak ya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Begitulah~" jawab Timo dengan muka pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang bikin siapa sih?"

"Katanya Zabimaru tuh!"

"Pantesaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.W.A.R.I. (beneran)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan kecil kedua author~**

Lili:

Lilium Lexazure di sini~ XD

Hahaha, baru pertama kali Lili bikin fic humor begini. Maka maafkanlah kalau gaje, saudara-saudara. Lili kebanyakan bikin fic gore/fic mystery sih... *pundung gaje*

Lili collab dengan Miracchi alias Abi-chan untuk membuat fic ini :3

Kerja keras euy! Ngerjainnya lewat inbox fb~ Hahaha~ XD

Untuk Timoreo Luminosa, joyeux anniversarie! Lili rasa Timo kayaknya bakal nggak balik ke ffn, tapi Lili harap Timo mau menjelaskan suatu saat nanti kenapa Timo exit :3

Wish u all the best ya, Timo!

Lanjut, silahkan Abi-chan, berikan sepatah dua patah kata~ XD

—

Mira:

Yooo~~ Mira's here~ *jeh*

Kalau Lilicchi a.k.a Selin-chan sukanya bikin Fic Gore sama Mystery, AKU PENCINTA HUMORRR! Yah, emang banyak sih yang ngakak baca Fic'ku, lucu—kata mereka.

Maaph ganggu~~ Mira mau ngucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU buat Papa tersayang a.k.a Timocchi tercinta~~ *oi, oi, cinta dalam arti yang lain loh*

Timocchi, kau gak balik ke FFn maupun FB gak apa, tapi... jangan lupakan kita ya? Dengan cara apapun kita akan terus membuatmu kembali! Yah, enggak balik juga gak apa siih~~ XP *yang bener dong* Yah, susah lah ngomong ama Mira~ XPP

Oya, **LU HARUS REVIEW, TIMOOOO~! Gak Review, AWAS KAUUU~~~** *ngancem*

Ditunggu review-nya, Minna-sama~~ XDD

Oya, Gomen kalau ada Typo yaa~~ Enjooyy~~

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sign,**

**Lilum Lexazure**

**and**

**Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira**


End file.
